Inuyasha's Feelings A oneshot sideline story
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Inuyasha realizes many feelings he has about a guy Kagome seems to be in love with. Better Summary Inside.


**Reciprocated Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I do own this story however.**

**Summary:** Kagome asks Inuyasha to take her to a hospital to give a guy named Saito Morioka a necklace she had forgotten to give him back. Saito is a guy that Kagome obviously likes a lot and Inuyasha finds himself becoming instantly jealous and hating the guy. But when Inuyasha hears that at midnight Saito's mother was going to die, Inuyasha finds he wants to help Kagome somehow save the guy's mother. But could Saito's life also be on the line at midnight?

On with the story!

* * *

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to the hospital somewhere located out in the western area of Japan. The hospital was called the Western Colonial Hospital and it was obviously owned by some rich guy.

Kagome had told him to stay outside and Inuyasha wanted to protest, but he hadn't. Kagome had already made it known that she really liked the guy named Saito Morioka. What could Inuyasha do? Sadness washed over him. He had spent all day at Kagome's home thinking about her and there she was at school with another guy.

Inuyasha looked up and found that he could see Kagome going to the top floor. He watched her closely. She didn't look as if she was in any danger. She continued walking, when suddenly, Inuyasha saw two very large men grab Kagome. Fear struck him, Kagome was in danger!

'Shit, how the hell do I get up there?' Inuyasha decided that he would jump up and smash through the window when suddenly the two men were knocked to the ground. Inuyasha, shocked- blinked a few times. Where had the guy come from?

Inuyasha saw a young guy with jet black hair hit the two men in their faces with his fist. Inuyasha, to say the least was impressed and relieved that someone had helped Kagome. 'But who the hell is that guy? Is that the guy Kagome likes?' he wondered as he stared up at the window.

'I have to get a better look.' Inuyasha looked around.

Outside of the hospital was secluded and so he leapt onto the building and started to scale the wall. It took a while before he reached the window on the highest floor. He peaked and saw Kagome and the guy wrapped in a tight embrace. Her leg was latched around his hip, nothing but clothing between their groins and her arms locked around his neck.

Inuyasha nearly fell off the building. His heart was so heavy he felt it pulling him down. But he held onto the window sill and continued to watch as the girl he loved relaxed in the arms of another man.

Inuyasha couldn't hear much of what they were saying because the walls were thick but he listened intently to what he could hear.

"I'm not going to let you go," Kagome said to Saito. "I can tell you're hurting and if the only way to help you through your pain is to hold onto you then so be it."

"Kagome," Saito rasped. "You don't understand. I can't burden you with my troubles."

"You can," she told him softly. Inuyasha watched as Kagome stared up into Saito's eyes. "You can because I'm your friend and friends help friends carry their burdens no matter how heavy."

The guy looked down at Kagome and obviously he saw the determination in her soulful brown eyes. Inuyasha knew Kagome wouldn't let him go. He knew that Kagome would listen, she would understand and she would be his source of comfort in this trying time he was facing. Inuyasha saw as Saito began to relax. When his hands dropped to her waist loosely and he buried his face into her neck as she held him, Inuyasha felt his anger and sadness skyrocket. Inuyasha couldn't help himself from thinking that it should have been him in Kagome's loving arms, not Saito.

A moment later, Inuyasha saw Saito lead Kagome to a bench and they sat. He closed his eyes trying to cue in on what they were saying, but he could only hear snips and pieces of their conversation.

"… just listen," Saito told her as if he could read her mind. "…my mother… fifth month of pregnancy… was attacked. They stabbed her… chest… womb. She fell out… cracked her skull."

Inuyasha felt his throat tighten when he pieced the broken sentences together. Saito's mother was brutally attacked while carrying Saito. He listened some more.

"Cut from womb…incubator…I lived… miracle." Saito told her.

Inuyasha's eyes were still closed so when Kagome gasped it shocked him. He opened his eyes and saw as Saito lifted his shirt to show her something on his body. It was obviously a scar of some sort. Inuyasha couldn't hear what Kagome had said, but he knew it was something along the lines of Saito being a miracle.

Saito continued his story. Inuyasha's eyes closed so that he could concentrate on what Saito was saying.

"Mother healed…never woke,"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice say, "Life support? Expensive… Eighteen years?"

Then Saito trailed into another story of a man who was paying to keep his mother alive for 18 years. He talked about taking sword lessons with a man who always kept his face covered. Saito believes that his sword teacher is his father.

Inuyasha continued to listen and found out that a letter had come for Saito stating that at midnight his mother would be killed mercifully. Kagome had used some big 'E' word, Inuyasha couldn't pronounce.

Inuyasha also found out that the night Saito's mother would die would be the same night Saito would turn 18. 'That's cruel,' Inuyasha thought.

Then Inuyasha heard quite clearly what Saito said next.

"I've always felt as if my death is coming sooner than I think," he told her.

Inuyasha felt as if the guy was foreshadowing an event that was coming real soon. He hated the feeling he got the moment he heard Saito's words and when Inuyasha heard Kagome's cry, he knew she did as well.

Saito spent a while trying to apologize, but Kagome proved that she was strong and told him to continue telling her what he thought.

Inuyasha found himself swell with pride. Kagome was so strong and caring. If only there had been a Kagome around when he was younger, when he had needed someone to hold onto when his mother had been attacked and never woke up even when she was still breathing. Obviously, Saito was facing the same situation Inuyasha had faced.

Inuyasha's mind suddenly transported him to the day his mother had been attacked by a demon.

"Inuyasha!" His mother called out to him. Her soft features etched with hard lines of pain.

"Mother!" Inuyasha went to her. She had been hit by a demon who had came to destroy the village they were staying in. Inuyasha had watched as three demon slayers came and sliced the demon's head from its nasty, slimy body and when it fell lifeless, Inuyasha was relieved.

He looked at his mother. He could smell her blood. Her head was bleeding. Her indigo colored eyes were filled with pain. What could he do?

Inuyasha looked and saw a demon slayer. He gulped, it couldn't hurt to ask a slayer for help, right? Inuyasha took off the top part of his red outfit and rested his mother's head on it.

"I'll be right back mother," he said as he ran off on his tiny legs toward the female slayer.

"Please," Inuyasha said as he came to her. "Can you help my mother?"

The slayer looked down at him, the first thing she did was clutch her weapon. But when she saw the tears in his little eyes she looked to where he pointed.

She got up and let him lead her to his mother. Inuyasha's mother was a beautiful woman and obviously a lady of high birth because she was dressed in an elaborate and colorful kimono.

"Her head is bleeding," the slayer said to him. "We must work quickly. We'll take her to the village healer and have her wrap her head,"

Inuyasha nodded and tried to lift his mother who was now unconscious, but she was too heavy for him. The slayer, seeing his struggle helped him.

When they reached the healer's hut, the healer swiftly washed the blood from his mother's wound and wrapped it after putting some kind of healing mixture on it.

Inuyasha had thanked the slayer for her help and the slayer left.

Five days passed.

Inuyasha's mother never woke up. Her heart was steady and so was her breathing. Everything was going right with her body except she wouldn't wake up. The old healer sighed and looked at him.

"Child," she said softly. "It's been nearly a week, yon mother doesn't seem to be waking."

"But she's alive!" Inuyasha said as he held her hand.

"Aye, she is." The healer said going to his mother. "Her head is healed up and so have her wounds, and yet her eyes do not open."

"What can we do?" Inuyasha asked. There had to be a way to wake his mother up. "What about smelling salt? Won't that work?"

The healer shook her head. "I've already tried,"

"What if we shake her?" Inuyasha asked. "That's how she wakes me up when I'm a sleep,"

"Aye, but this is another kind of sleep," the healer told him.

"What kind?" Inuyasha bit into his lip. He didn't want to hear anything bad. His mother was his life.

The healer inhaled. "I've only seen this sleep once before in another village. A man fell off of the hut of his roof, hit his head very hard, never woke up. He still breathed and his heart still beat. But he never woke. This sleep is called 'the second sleep of the living'. It's the complete opposite of the 'sleep of the dead' and it's closely related to the kind of sleep we go through every night, except this sleep can be permanent or not. Nobody knows if a person who falls into this kind of sleep will ever wake again."

Inuyasha felt his heart drop. His mother would never open her eyes again. She would never speak again. She would never smile at him again, hug him again, do anything again. She would only sleep.

Tears began to drain from Inuyasha's eyes. He went to his mother and hugged her head to him.

"Mother please," he begged. "Please wake up. I'll never ask for anything ever again, just wake up."

The old healer's heart went out to the young half demon. His mother wouldn't wake up but she knew the young demon would stay by her until either she woke of her heart stopped beating. It was heart wrenching.

In the end, the healer had told him about a way to give his mother complete rest. She had tried to persuade him that it was best and that his mother would want him to live his life doing other things. In the end, Inuyasha had waited until his mother's heart had stopped naturally. It had only taken three more days.

Young Inuyasha buried his mother and every day on the day she died he put flowers on her grave in remembrance of her.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply that day had been so many years ago. He looked at Saito and Kagome who were still talking. Inuyasha's heart went out to Saito because Inuyasha knew how it felt to be in the situation he was in. Saito's feelings were reciprocated to Inuyasha.

Then Saito said something that Inuyasha related to so strongly, Inuyasha knew he never could have phrased it the way he had. "Every day I come to see her and I spend hours with her telling her about my day…She's been the largest part of my life. I've cared for her since the moment I found out that she was my mother. She gave me a reason to live Kagome and if she dies, I feel- from the very depths of my soul, that I will die."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Saito put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Kagome, that's how I feel." He said.

"Saito-"

"But now," he cut her off. "Now, with you here, I feel strengthened. I feel as though I may just live to see another day because of you. Kagome, I've never told anyone the pain I was going through. I've never let anyone see me as close to tears as I've let you see. I've never had anyone to confide my deepest thought to until I met you. And I comprehend that we haven't known each other long," he said. "And I understand that there may be another man in your life. But I know that Kagome, even if we can only be friends you've given me another reason to live."

And that's how Inuyasha felt. With Kagome, she gave him a reason to live, a reason to breathe another breath and live another day. Finally, there was someone who understood exactly how important Kagome was.

"I'll keep you alive Saito, I promise you. You will live and so will your mother." Kagome said and Inuyasha wished yet again that she had been there for him when his mother was dying.

"You think so?"

She shook her head. "I know so,"

Then Inuyasha watched as Saito leaned over to her. 'Is he going to kiss her?' Inuyasha felt his heart plummet.

Saito buried his face in her neck and kissed her there. "Thank you," he said.

Kagome stayed in his arms, just holding him when suddenly she looked out the window. Inuyasha moved swiftly, hoping that she hadn't seen him. He jumped back to the ground to wait in the spot Kagome had left him. He realized that it didn't matter if she had seen him, he had made up in his mind that somehow he would help her keep her promise to keep Saito and his mother alive.

Kagome walked out of the building a few minutes later. Her face was flushed. Obviously, she had gotten the kiss she wanted. Sadness filled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's heart was heavy. Now he understood how Kagome felt when she had seen him with Kikyo. It was a terrible feeling. As she walked to him, he tried to mask how hurt he was but didn't think he accomplished it well.

* * *

Now, this chapter had quite a few good pieces of the main story in it, but the entire section where Inuyasha has his flashback with his mother isn't in the story, so yes, that's another good treat for you guys. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Please review and comment!


End file.
